Virtuous
by Sakure of Ice
Summary: Can sins be forgiven for all the right reasons? Someone is fighting hard to keep them away from eachother. Will it take something so tragic to finally bring these lovers together? Or is it dust in the wind best to be forgotten?
1. Temperance

_**Virtuous**_

_**A NaruSasu Fanfiction**_

_**A companion to Sinful**_

* * *

_**Naru**_

I fought all temptation to run, but couldn't have even if I tried. Her eyes were glued to the scene. She didn't move a muscle except to twitch an eye.

My heart felt as if it would never keep a beat again.

Sasuke stiffened under me, then warmed again, pulling me closer to him to shield my bonked at Sasuke with not unaccompanied her. He looked at Sakura with not much emotion, expressing nothing more than a vague distaste.

"Hello assistant." her voice was icy, but steady, "Did you give my husband the papers you were supposed to prepare?"

I couldn't answer, biting my lip to keep back the sobs. I was in so much trouble, I couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel.

"She had them ready. I got them all in order." Sasuke didn't waver, "she's done her job."

"I'm sure, " Sakura retorted, "She's been known for that."

That hit me right in the heart. I knew where she was getting at, but said nothing.

Not again.

I can't go back to that.

But……..

I looked to Sasuke, my Dark Knight not even giving his bride the time of day.

For him.

Only for him would I throw all of it away.

Sasuke looked down at me, smiling in that sexy smirk I used to loath, but secretly coveted. It was like magic to me, washing away all of my pain and frustration when I needed it the most.

Oh yeah.

That felt so good.

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

I could see the tears forming in my lover's eyes. I couldn't see her cry; that would kill me.

"Is that all Sakura?" I asked, looking at her as if vaguely knew who she was.

Sakura smiled a strained smile, "I would like for my assistant to relay to me all that she has done today, no need to get up."

Her voice was carrying, just enough for the staff and patients to hear. There were already four other people at the door.

Bitch.

"She gave me the papers and checked on a patient. She got her assignments from Tsunade and proceeded to carry them out before I interrupted her. It is my fault and I do apologize."

By now, six more people have appeared, whispering and pointing fingers. Naru was shaking, hanging her head down in shame. I picked up her head, planting a tender kiss on her lips to reassure her safety.

"Is that all?" She sounded pissed now.

"That's all. Now leave us be." Sasuke got up, turning so that he could gather Naru in his arms, "I want to take my future wife to a secret place to dress."

With that, he carried her through the now crowded door. Naru was securely covered by a sheet and had her face hidden from view. Only when I was just at the stairs, I gave Sakura a cheeky smile, "Oh, didn't I tell you I wanted a divorce? Or maybe you were too busy cheating to notice."

Oh yeah.

That feels good.


	2. Diligence

_**Chapter Two: Diligence **_

_**Disclaimer: Not a chance. **_

* * *

_**Naru**_

I decided to show up for work.

Knowing fully well that what I have done is now public knowledge.

Knowing fully well that my reputation is shot.

Knowing fully well that I will never be trusted by her again.

I avoided her gaze, but not as if I were guilty. Whenever she looked my way, I would file papers or go over reports. I was really efficient in this and managed to ward off any serious scrutiny.

When I walked into the hallways, there was much talk as I went by. Talk of how happy some were, how disgusted some were, and how some were deeply ashamed. Either way, I felt like hiding, but held my head up and went about my daily chores. It was hard.

But for Sasuke, I would endure it all.

All for him.

"Naru, I want you to send these to Tsunade." Sakura handed her some papers, dropping them at her feet, "You have five minutes. After that you are set for candy striper duty, am I clear?"

I nodded and went away, ignoring the papers.

I have given Tsunade those papers twice today.

"Naru, did you forget something?"

"No ma'am." I kept going, not wanting to start anything.

"Are you lying Naru? You have only this job you know, I suggest you do it well. I would like at least that much, seeing as you have taken my husband from me. You now refuse to do excellent work as well?"

I thought briefly of slapping her, but stuffed the feeling back down and kept on going.

What was wrong with me?  
When I was remade pure, all evil was stripped from me.

What happened?

I had no clue where I was going, seeing as Sakura never gave adequate instructions anymore. All I knew was that she needed space and that I was more than happy to give it to her.

As I was walking down the stairs, I bumped into another body. Excusing myself, I turned to leave, only to have that hand pull me back.

"Don't leave me."

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

It had been three full weeks since I've seen my love. Sakura made me busy with anything in her power, keeping as much under her thumb as she could manage.

I hate that woman.

On top of my duties as a sniper and the odd jobs she has me do, I have no time to myself. Much less go see Naru.

I hate that woman.

I avoided her whenever possible, just so I could resist telling her off. She was a devious wench, but I'm pretty sure she knew that. Every night, I would take more jobs so I wouldn't have to see her. And if I had enough time, I would sit outside Naru's window, watching the goddess sleep.

"Where are you off to now?" asked Sakura

"Out. I have work to do."

"When will you be back?"

"When I get back."

She glared at me, "Are you really going to marry her? After all of those wods of love you spouted on our wedding day?"

I rolled my eyes, "You can do a lot of things drunk."

The seemed to have struck a nerve, "You can't mean that."

"All I remember is drinking to my heart's content, then waking up in a strange hotel bed with a gold band around my finger. If you think I married you out of love, you must have been more wasted than I was."

Without anything more, I got out of there. That air was suffocating and I had enough bitching and moaning about things beyond my spectrum of care.

I had someone to interrogate.

Whom just happened to be at the hospital.

I walked into the door, feeling the heavy stares of all that surrounded me. The majority of them were glares.

I gave them a cold look and went about my way. If I found out that any of them harmed Naru in any way, I would have to be kicked out of this town.

For good this time.

"What are you doing here?"

Sakura looked at me with such malice, it would have hurt if I didn't give a damn.

"Working."

"Oh, really now….."

"Yeah, working." I went to walk past her, but she put her hand in the way.

"We are a respectable facility. If you engage in such conduct here……."

"What? You aren't my concern anymore. If I want to see my future wife, I have a right too. The only reason we're still living together is because you refuse to move out of my house."

The crowd murmured at this, causing Sakura's cheeks to stain red.

"Stop ordering me around and stop giving Naru stupid assignments that are only half assigned in the first place. Is this kindergarten to you? The time for petting fighting is over."

"You started this!"

"You dragged it out. Yeah, I should have left a long time ago, but I stayed for pity. Now I see that that was a mistake in itself. Be woman enough to accept it and move on, we're finished here."

I walked away, not wanting any part of this. She was grating on my nerves, but I couldn't say I blamed her. She was always a fighter when it came to me; that's just who she was. I had to admire her fighting spirit, but this was a lost war.

Needing some time to myself, I took the stairs. It was a long way to the top, but whatever. The guy had two broken legs and a fractured arm.

Where the hell was he going?  
As I walked up, half in my own world, I saw a streak of blonde pass me by.

I reached out for it.

"Don't leave me."


	3. Chastity

_**Chapter Three: Chastity**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned it……..you would be disturbed……….**_

* * *

_**Naru**_

I lunged at him, throwing him against the wall in a kiss.

I could never be immune to his charms.

It was utterly impossible.

I was hooked.

"Sasuke!" that was all I could say, "Sasuke……."

He pulled me close, running his hand through my hair and smelling it. I was so glad I washed it that morning.

"Naru……I've missed you……"

"I've missed _you_. Oh Sasuke, I can't take this!"

"Neither can I…….neither can I……." He looked me in the eyes, "I just sent in the paperwork. Since we were married without my official consent, the marriage will be null and void in five days."

It felt as if I were light as air. I was so ecstatic, I was about to faint.

Sasuke caught me, grinning like mad. I have never seen him so happy in my life; I didn't know if he even knew the feeling.

"Amazing, isn't it? In five days or more, you will be my new wife!" He held me again, "My true wife in every way."

Aaaaah…….

His embrace was amazing, like a warm blanket made from his love.

His kisses trailed down her neck and into her cleavage, "Beautiful……"

His hands undid the buttons of my dress, kissing a sweet path in between and around them. Every part he kissed was set on fire, growing into an inferno that traveled quickly down to my nether regions.

"Sasuke…."

I breathed out his name, drowning quickly in a sea of passion without any care in the world.

"Naru……my sweet Naru……..my angel…….."

His hands roamed over my body in soft caresses, tenderly loving every part of my body as he went lower and lower.

"Sasuke…….." I could scarcely catch breath, "Sasuke……we have to stop…….."

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

I looked at her with hazy disappointment.

"Why?" I asked as I rubbed her inner thighs, "Why now?……"

He loved the look of innocent desire on her face as she tossed her head from side to side. He could see that she was suffering, but welcomed it.

She loved the feel of torture.

His kind of woman.

"If……oh god Sasuke……if we're……to do this right……..umm………we'll…..a……we….."

"Yes my darling?" He bit down on her neck and suckled, caressing her as he did so.

Naru could feel the blush staining her cheeks and the sweat run down her forehead. Her hair was in disarray, halfway still in it's ponytail.

She couldn't gather how hot she looked pressed against the stairwell wall like that.

And she wasn't even naked yet.

My kind of woman.

"We…….must…..not here……."

"Not there? Then what about…." He grinded slowly against her, taking her hair out completely and running his hand through it.

Her moaning ran through the stairwell. I was sure she could be heard by anyone who chose to linger near the door.

"You…..Sasuke…….know what…….I mean……"

I stopped, looking at her with a slyness I knew she couldn't resist. "Then what do you mean?"

She took a few breaths, shivering from the lack of contact, "Not here…….I still have a shred of respect for Sakura. If we're to do it anywhere, we ought to go where she and her colleagues do not have free reign."

Sasuke thought about this, "Who cares about her?"

"You should….a little……" Naru started rebuttoning her blouse, "I mean, we can take it somewhere else, without disturbing the staff."

"I kinda like disturbing the peace around here." I reached for her only to have her bat my hands away.

"Sasuke……we'll have all our lives…..what's a few minutes? My shift ends in a little bit."

Sasuke thought of this, "I've got someone to interrogate here. When I'm done, I'll swing by your house afterwards. Why don't you get gorgeous while you wait."

Naru giggled, "What's your vision of gorgeous?"

Sasuke feigned thought while walking away, "Um……a blonde in black laying down in a bed……with thigh-high boots……..and red lips…….yeah……"

He winked at her and disappeared up the stairs.


	4. Patience

_**Chapter Four: Patience**_

_**Disclaimer:…..uh…….no?…….**_

* * *

_**Naru**_

I had waited so long.

So long.

Was it long enough?

Sakura was determined to drag it out, wanting to get down and dirty to make sure she didn't lose him.

I couldn't blame her; I would fight just as hard.

But I can't.

That would hurt his case.

Sakura saw to that.

All I could do was wait as the story was dragged out. Sasuke was depicted as this vicious womanizer while I was a common whore. I didn't mind the names, but they couldn't have been more unfair with Sasuke. He was who he was, but never betrayed a woman in such a manner. Their marriage was a joke, Sakura knew that, but was insistent on not letting go.

She would not let go.

I wish she would.

For him.

For me.

For the unborn child nestled under my heart.

"Naru! Get over here!"

I walk over to her tentatively, should she get the urge to throw another book at me.

"I want you to take this to the top floor to Mike; can you do that?"

I nod, not wanting to speak to her if I could help it.

"Good. Now get out of my sight."

I turn to leave when something comes flying my way, hitting me square in my middle.

I doubled over, more from shock and fear than for pain. I look up at Sakura, who seemed to search me with her eyes. I kept a stoic face, the one I practiced over and over when I found out I was pregnant in the first place.

"Didn't I tell you to get out of here?"

I followed her word, choosing not to run so I wouldn't project fear. Only when I was out of her sight did I break down a little, praying for my child to be okay.

I hadn't seen Sasuke for months.

Three months.

I can't endanger his chances.

Konoha's law they call it.

Adultery during a divorce was grounds for the couple to stay together to work out their differences. Barely anyone got divorced here.

It was killing me.

It was literally killing me.

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

I had waited so long.

So long.

Was it long enough?

Everyday for the past months I've been trying to beat the system on this. I haven't been able to see my darling for so long, I think I'm close to going mad.

She stubborn wench refused to let it go; just as delusional as she was in her youth.

Stupid woman.

She had the papers eating out of her hands, spinning stories about whores and seductive young girls.

Either I was a womanizer, a child molester, a pervert, a cheater, or a potential rapist.

That was nothing compared to what she was doing to Naru in the press.

Sakura was past all forgiveness, past all need for revenge.

Now she was just a bitch with a vendetta.

"I'm going to work. Make sure you take out the trash and go grocery shopping today."

I said nothing.

I haven't said anything to her since this whole fiasco started.

"Are you going to do it?"

Nothing.

Sakura huffed and sat down next to me, "You're still thinking of her, aren't you?"

Silence.

"Even when she's been cheating on you?"

Nothing.

"I tell the truth, she and Sai-"

"That's your fuck for tonight. Don't play games with me."

The first words.

Mother would be proud.

Sakura reeled back as if she had been slapped, "What?"

"You have been saving his voicemails and the bedroom smelled like Axe on several occasions. I hate Axe. You've been stashing condoms in your shoeboxes and coming in late when you don't work. I've seen your intern climb out the bedroom window twice. You never wear your wedding ring and haven't noticed that I won't ever touch you until I strap. Don't think I haven't noticed the holes you poke in the condoms. I use spermicide and switch rubbers when I can." I got up and slipped on my boots, "You cannot con a sniper."

With that in the air, I left for god knows where, having no interest to stick around.


	5. Charity

_**Chapter Five: Charity**_

_**Disclaimer: The creator of Naruto was a man. I am not.**_

* * *

_**Naru**_

The pain was intense, like a ring of fire was tightening around my middle and drifting lower and lower until it scalded my opening.

I was alone in a sterile hospital room save for the staff who was helping me.

Noone waited in the waiting room for me.

Noone waited by the phones for me.

I was alone.

Alone.

"Okay Naru! I want you to push with all of your might okay. You're going to have to work really hard to bring this child into the world!"

I opted for another hospital; Sakura couldn't know. She couldn't know that the beautiful child being born was born out of the love of her husband……..and her best friend.

It would prove to be too much.

Who knows what she would do to it.

"Come on Naru! Push harder! Push harder!"

I drew in breath and pushed with all of my being, feeling a stretching sensation that was not pleasant in the least. I gritted my teeth and bared down, squeezing hands that reached out to me for me to hold.

It was late in the afternoon when my water broke. I was at home working on some papers for work, seeing as I couldn't have Sakura knowing. Ino was a lifesaver, working as a busgirl carrying papers to and from her home to the office.

"Push again!"

"Come on sweetie! Just a few more and you'll be able to see your new baby!"

I gathered myself for, what I hoped, was a strong, firm push. For that instant, I didn't think about the pain or the trials breathing down my back everyday.

All I could think about was getting this baby out into the world.

"It's a girl!"

Naru dropped back down, gasping for breath and closing her eyes, glorifying in the sound of her baby's cries.

It was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Here she is mom!"

Naru looked at the tiny person they placed on her chest. The little girl looked at her through cerulean eyes, a thin head of black hair covering her scalp making them more noticeable.

She smiled to herself.

Sasuke………

"So, what's the name? Don't leave us in the dark!" A heavy-set red-haired woman took the little girl away to clean her, "You need to give little missy her name."

Naru watched as they bathed her baby, making her presentable.

"Setsuna……that's her name."

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

He was utterly defeated.

He was finished.

He was done.

There was no way he could marry his beloved.

After more months of the run-around, the judge saw that both parties had done their share of dirty laundry and sentenced them to counseling.

They could apply for divorce after ten years.

Sakura looked out at the crowd, smiling brightly and waving. I followed her, showing no emotion good or bad.

I was done.

Completely.

When I got home, I took off my jacket and tie and got a beer.

How would I tell Naru this?

"Don't do that." she took the beer out of his hand, "You know how much I hate drinking."

"You know how much I hate you, yet you won't go away." I looked at anything but her, "You are like a thorn in my ass."

"Deal with it. I have tried to be the best wife I could be for you, but to no avail, all you want is that witch."

"Naru has always been on my mind, you know that. But you were determined, getting me drunk to get down the aisle. That would be funny if it weren't so desperate or sad." I got up from the couch and went into the room, "Just stay away from me. Counciling. That's all we have between us."

It was here that Sakura smiled.

Stupid woman.

"It just so happens that I got checked out yesterday. We're going to have a baby!"

I stopped in my tracks.

Scratch that last remark.

Really stupid woman.

I ignored the information and got dressed into some street clothes.

Court orders be damned.

I will see my beloved tonight.

"Where are you going?"

Silence.

"You're going to see her aren't you?"

I headed to her house on foot.

Pregnant?

My ass.

"Maybe I should stop by Sai's."

I could use the bad news.


	6. Kindness

_**Chapter Six: Kindness**_

_**Disclaimer: Not happening. Never happened. Won't Happen. Not mine.**_

* * *

_**Naru**_

I heard about the trial.

I never cried so much.

Setsuna was the splitting image of her father, except she had my eyes.

Others said she was the splitting image of me with Sasuke's hair.

Either way, she was beautiful.

I had never loved Sasuke more.

For giving me this wonderful child.

I wish he could see her.

Ever since I heard the news, I've been hiding from him.

This would push him further in the hole.

Konoha's law dictated that any child born during a time of trial would go to the couple until the sentence was done. Also, the sentence would be lengthened.

I wanted so much for Sasuke to hold his daughter.

To hold me.

But I couldn't.

I couldn't prolong his hell.

I was heading over to Sakura's now.

I transferred hospitals, so I haven't seen her in three years.

Judging by the way she glared at me, I knew things hadn't changed.

"Sakura-"

"What the hell do you want? I have a child to feed, so I can't be bothered too long."

A child?

"I won't be." I looked down at Setsuna, who looked at me with a sad expression.

She knew this was her father's wife.

"I just want you to know that this will be the last time we see each other. I will stop my meddling and let him go, because I love him that much. You needn't tell him I was here, but that he must stop looking for me, because……..he will not find me. I want you all to be a good family and have good lives. Let him know I will let him have this. You need him, more than I do."

Setsuna hugged my legs. I hugged her back, a tear sliding down my face.

I looked up to see Sakura's widening eyes.

"Tell him. Tell him that he……..has a child. One that…….he can see when it is safe. I desperately want him to know her, so I'll have her call him and write letters and……….and webcam. But you won't have to worry about me." I wanted so much to cry, but I couldn't allow myself to break, "I…..I have to go!"

I ran from the door, Setsuna following.

I couldn't stay here.

I wouldn't.

This would be the last time I would set foot in Konoha.

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

Three years.

Three damn years.

When was this hell going to end?

Shiji was two years old and every bit like his real father.

Go figure.

Sakura pushes me to spend time with him, but I do out of my own volition. Whenever she does that, I send him to Sai's.

She never does that.

Stupid woman.

I've been looking for Naru ever since that day and haven't seen or heard a word from her. I've asked every person connected with her and noone seemed to know where she went.

It was as if she disappeared off the face of the earth.

Sakura said nothing of Naru.

I didn't expect her to.

That would be the last person I'd expect Naru to speak with, and I don't blame her. Wherever she is, I hope she's happy and healthy with someone who loves her.

And that she'll have me when I'm free.

Then we can have our own child and move on.

Away from this evil woman.

Away from the past.


	7. Humility

_**Chapter Seven: Humility**_

_**Disclaimer: Since when was Naruto a girl?**_

_**Thank you all for sticking it out with me through this. I had no idea where I was going with this but found this ending to be the answer. Not what I expected, but……**_

* * *

_**Naru**_

It has been twelve years since I've left and the pain is still intense.

Sasuke hasn't spoken to his daughter; I should have known Sakura wouldn't have told him.

Now I cannot go back, for I left without registering my child or letting the office know who fathered her.

If I were to go back, they would take her from me.

Sasuke did get divorced from Sakura.

But the child allegedly being his forced him into a position that wouldn't allow either of them to be married, but devoted only to loving their child.

That only broke her even more.

Setsuna was fifteen now and ready for the world, excelling in all of her classes and working in a hospital, wanting to be a nurse just like her mother. Naru was proud of her and said so daily, wanting her daughter to know just how much she was loved.

How much she could have been loved have two parents been in her life.

Setsuna was never deterred by this, but took it in stride and showed off her mother to anyone who would listen. To Setsuna, her mother was a superwoman that held everything down with ease while being a single mom. This would bring tears to her eyes every time.

"Come on mom! We'll be late!" Setsuna came down in her prom dress, a black, short, shiny number with silver pumps and a silver heart pendant . Her hair was a long curtain of curls running down her back with a little glitter for extra sparkle. "I want you to come with me."

Naru smiled, camera in hand, "How many young women want to take their mother to the prom with them?"

Setsuna smirked, "It'll be a good way for me to get someone my age as a dad. That way, no curfew."

Naru laughed as she smoothed her gown over. What she was really doing was escorting her daughter to the prom and to the door. She had a lot of paperwork to handle, but Setsuna wanted her to at least see the decorations.

"Well, we should be good now. Ready my darling?"

"Yes!"

They walked out of the door and into the warm night air.

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

It has been twelve years since I haven't seen her and the pain is still intense.

I don't know where she is or how she's doing. Or how our child is doing.

I can't believe this.

My child.

My precious child.

And I didn't know.

Sakura finally admitted it on the night of our choice to split.

I have never been so mad at a person in my life.

I was furious!

I didn't even know what she looked like.

The lot of Konoha's laws had something to do with children and marriages, so I gathered that's why Naru didn't come to me herself.

She wanted me to be secure and safe.

Shit.

Shiji was fourteen and quiet. He was reserved and cared nothing for drama.

He moved out when he was ten to live with his dad.

Sakura blamed me.

I didn't give a damn.

He was finally with someone who would provide peace and love.

What's there to be mad about?

I never got to know my kid.

So here I sit on the little guy's former bed, trying to get my ducks in a row

I was drowning.

Trapped in a sea of lies and ambition.

It was sickening.

All I wanted was to marry the girl of my dreams.

All I wanted was to wake up to my daughter tugging on my foot in the morning.

All I wanted was to look into her jeweled eyes and know that she loved me deeply.

All I wanted…….

It was too late for it.

* * *

_Naru Uzumaki, age thirty-one, was found dead in her home around midnight, on the night of her daughter, fifteen-year-old Setsuna Uchiha's, prom. Apparently, she died in her sleep from a heart attack._

"_That's not why……" The young girl sobbed, holding herself, "My mom…….she died from a broken heart. She died from a broken heart!" Her cries shook her body, "My dad! My dad couldn't marry my mom because of some stupid rules! And now she's dead!"_

_The only thing that could make this story worse was the fact that she finally found her father, who died at the same time on the very same night._

_Sasuke died in his home at midnight on the bed of his wife's son, no blood relation to him personally. Shiji Haruno said a few words in his passing, having high respect for the man who watched him grow for fourteen years. "He was a good man who only wanted to hold the woman of his dreams. Was that so wrong? And now he cannot to that in this life. To deprive a man of such a thing is murder. Murder of the mind, body, and soul."_

_The two, at the request of the children, will be buried in Suna, a place where Naru fled after trying to reach her beloved._

"What's wrong baby?"

Sakura was wrapped in a hotel comforter, her arms and legs intertwined with Kakashi, a local bodybuilder.

"No…..no…..nothing……."

She watched as they took the bodies into a morgue, the two teens crying and consoling each other.

It can't be.

It can't.

"Sakura?"

"It's nothing!" she snapped, "Just screw me!"

He went ahead, pounding into her in a drunken fervor.

"Oh Sasuke…….." she moaned, "Damn you……..damn that bastard of yours………..and damn Naru………" She worked to tune out the sobbing with her dramatic moans, playing it up as much as she could, "Noone gave you permission to die. Damn you all……damn you!"

"What was that baby?"

"Nothing." she twisted around a brand new wedding band, "Nothing at all."


End file.
